Magnetic Attraction
by She-Who-Is-Not-To-Be-Psycho
Summary: Harry and Malfoy get too close to each other... for both liking... Yay slashy!
1. Ch1: Submissive Bitch

Magnetic Attraction  
  
  
"Attention everyone!"  
  
The Great Hall went silent eventually, but Harry Potter would have wished it would have taken longer. Just one Hermione Granger smiled knowingly, and two equally grinning faces lit that were about to burst out laughing, at one corner of the room, which were commonly known as Fred and George Weasley.  
  
But better start from the begining, shall we?  
  
  
--FLASHBACK--  
  
"You have a deal, my friend!" Fred smiled confidently as he streched his hands to be shaked by the person in front of him. George, on the other hand, was grinning like a loon.  
  
"Of course." Harry smiled politely but quite sure of himself as he took the offered hand. Though that 'something' was still bothering him. "But Herm' -" Harry looked at his friend here, with a pleading but, all the same, not-convinced tone in his voice; "really, that?"  
  
She only looked back calmly and responded in quite the same way: "Is either that or you must say 'I'm professor Snape's love toy'."  
  
"Eww, Herm! That's sick!" Harry retorted while the twins were laughing their ass of in the ground.   
  
"Well, choose, Harry." Hermione said nonchantly but, if looked closely, one could see an amused twinkle in her eyes.  
  
Harry looked uncertain and thoughtful, "What will you do if I'm right?  
  
She looked a little taken aback, but didn't coward up "I'll... give Snape a lap dance."  
  
With that the twins got back to their histerical giggling from which they have just started to recover. Harry found himself a little amused as well.  
  
"No, I could not make you do that. You'll give Ron a lap dance!" He spat triumphantly.  
  
The twins grinned at this. "Hell, Harry! You're quite a 'Mother-Teresa' of a friend!"  
  
"Yeah! I wish I'd have Ron's friends" Fred continued George line, and added while looking Hermione's way "and luck!"  
  
Harry just smiled at this. He knew he'd not make Hermione keep her promise but couldn't help asking. Besides he will always take Ron's side, and, in this case, help saving Ron's pride.   
  
He was sure Ron would invite her to the Ball.  
  
--END OF FLASHBACK--  
  
  
Harry cursed his own loyalty and stared ahead to the table before his eyes. Then at the other three. Everyone has gone quieter, if not silent and were staring back at him. Harry cursed again and couldn't help thinking this was the end of his life.  
  
Really, he didn't believed Hermione Granger would be would be that much of a sadist. In front of the whole school and the school staff nonetheless.  
  
"I have an announcement to make."  
  
Taking a deep breath he summoned all that Gryffindor Bravery that he was so worshipped about, raised his head and got ready to continue.   
  
He couldn't believe what he was about to say...  
  
"I, Harry Potter" and here he stole a glance at a person in particular who was not paying to much attention to him, but then looking nowhere again...   
  
"am Draco Malfoy's own submisive whore."  
  
Silence filled the Great Hall for the first time in its existence as dinning room of the institution.   
  
Harry couldn't help grinning, like laughing his own misery, and he added in a more serious tone, like the final touch, offering a polite smile that was meant, for no reason in particular, to a group of the female gender "Thanks"  
  
And he took his seat again.  
  
The conmotion began. But Harry was quite proud of himself to care. Dean patted his back recognizing his brave act. By now all Gryffindors knew about the bet and could not do but congratulate him.  
  
"Mr. Potter!"  
  
Harry's head shot to the staff table.   
  
"10 point from Gryffindor for such rude use of languaje!" professor McGonagall barked. "And detention!" she added as an afterthought.  
  
10 points? Harry wondered if his Transfiguation professor was going softer, just before she added the last comment.   
  
Well, still it was minor damage. He was happy Snape didn't react as fast as McGonagall or he'd have been punished for life and his house would have lost half a year of recognition in points.  
  
"Ugh! That was sick, Harry! Spare us the mental images" Ron sounded pretty happy of making fun of his friend. If only he knew why he had done it...  
  
Harry found himself enjoying it. Even in his frustrating and humilliating position he was still having so much fun he couldn't stop grinning. Just imagining Malfoy's face.  
  
  
.. Stand By! ..   



	2. Ch2: Muggle Dueling vs Wizarding Dueling

Magnetic Attraction  
  
  
"You didn't see it?"   
  
"Oh, you should have, Harry -"   
  
"He was almost chocking to death in there -!"  
  
"Red as a tomato!"  
  
"Haha... I should have- hey! Were you finishing each other sentences?"  
  
"... no" Hermione and Ron, both Harry's best friends, answered at the same time, not looking at each other's face.  
  
"But, Harry, how could have you missed it! It was the main attraction in there!" Hermione said a little too enthusiastically, way more than the way she looked when planning his torture.  
  
"How could I have seen the boy in the eye while saying that, Hermione," Harry said and the instants he did he felt like explaining at his friend's confused expressions, "I mean- Imagination can play dirty, you know, and I'm not risking -"  
  
"Eww! Harry! Spare us the nightmares!"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes at his friend. He had fully heard Ron's joke the first time, there was no need to repeat it at all.   
  
"POTTER!"  
  
The shout was followed so near by the crash of bodies that Harry had no time to react and just felt himself being shoved at the nearest wall. Looking up he found fierce eyes glaring with their full might at him.  
  
"I'm going to kill you!"  
  
Choking a little but still managing to glare back, Harry retorted "Why, Malfoy. Didn't enjoy my little display of affection? Didn't get enough worship for shagging The Boy Who Lived?"  
  
Something in Malfoy expression changed, but Harry couldn't place what was it. But Malfoy looked quite redder.  
  
Surprisingly, Malfoy let go of Harry, stepped back and looked back more composed than just a while ago. And spoke:  
  
"You think you are funny, eh? You would be the one worshipped any case, that's the only way I can explain such - such disrespectful -"  
  
Malfoy was momentarily muted until finally setting up with the words. "Tonight. Dueling. North Tower."  
  
With that he stepped out of the scenery that was already congregating one too many public. Harry had only reacted when he called back, besides himself:  
  
"Is that a date?"  
  
--SCENE FADES TO--  
  
After a rather big tumult in which Harry lost the appetite for the rest of the day and Malfoy his blade sensibility... not really but come close... anyway, Harry arrived the Gryffindor Common Room in a very foul mood.  
  
"You sure don't want any supper, Harry?" Hermione asked by his side.  
  
"No," he said curtly.  
  
"Man," Ron commented. "I mean, Malfoy actually knows how to muggle duel! That's a new thing."  
  
"Please, can we talk about something else? My head hurts..."  
  
Harry didn't feel as proud of his previous conduct, that was for sure. He regretted since the very bottom of his very being since the fight with Malfoy had started. More points taken off, Snape favouring the Slytherins... typical yet so infuriating. At the worst of all: he was utmost embarrassed. Yes, he admitted, at the present time he thought it as fun and even enjoyed it but now that the whole reality had sunk in...  
  
It only made it worst the girl's reaction to it. Just as he found a seat at the Common Room Parvati and Lavender were passing by making a 'Uuh!' comment Harry could not explain logically. What he could tell was that they found the fight much more entertaining that he did.   
  
Harry moaned his headache.  
  
"Harry," Hermione said looking somewhat insecure. "I mean, are you - ehem - you know, meeting with Malfoy tonight?"  
  
Harry's eyes popped out hysterically.  
  
"WHAT?" he asked outrageously. "How can you ask me, you, after what you made me do -"  
  
"Hermione!" Ron ended for Harry. The both of them stared at Hermione like she had grown too many eyes. Hermione looked somewhat lost.  
  
"What?" she asked. "I wanted of know if Harry was going - I don't think he should, he will get into troubles -"  
  
"But why should he!" Ron said, Harry was silently agreeing with him.  
  
"Well, because," Hermione said frowning. "As it is a duel, Harry has done it before -"  
  
"Wait, are you meaning to say you were asking if I would meet with Malfoy for dueling?" Harry asked  
  
Hermione blinked. "Err, yeah, that's what I was meaning to -"  
  
"Ah, thanks Merlin!" Ron exclaimed. "You are not a perv!"  
  
"I'm a _what_?"  
  
"Erm... nothing." Harry felt as relieved as Ron looked. Honestly, if he had to deal with such a question!  
  
"So, are you?" asked Hermione again.  
  
Harry considered it. But it needn't much thought at all, his answer was obvious.  
  
"Yes, I am," he responded.  
  
Hermione sighed. "But you will get into troubles! Again!"  
  
"Leave it, Hermione, is the right thing to do, he has to fight for his pride -"  
  
"Now explain it to me how is going to curse each other the right thing to do?" Hermione asked defiantly.  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Said whatever you want, Hermione, I'm still going. I'll not let Malfoy think I'm a coward."  
  
"Last time you did that you were only set up by Malfoy -"  
  
"Last time he didn't have an Invisibility Cloak," Ron added sounding witty but he surely didn't look it when Hermione glared at him. "What!"  
  
  
.. .. Getting interesting, eh? .. ..


	3. Ch3: Blowed and Glued

Magnettic Attraction  
  
  
Harry thought it would be too early to arrive before 11, yet it was too obvious and risky to go at exactly midnight. But Malfoy did not give an exact time for meeting. And so Harry settled to meet Malfoy around 11 pm at the North Tower. Pity he and especially Ron had grown too tall and they won't fit together under the Invisibility Cloak. They tried making Hermione teach them how to disillusion themselves but she would lend no ears to their request. Finally Harry had resolved into going alone; he would deal with whatever was Malfoy planing with aid of the Invisibility Cloak just finely, for the first time earning disapproval from Ron about the issue.  
  
Tapping into the spare parchment that was really the Maraunders Map and chanting the magic words, the spot in question was indeed going his direction. Malfoy seemed to be having second thoughts, though. He was standing only a few meters from the entrance to the tower where Harry was waiting, moving really slowly and stopping every now and then. Finally Malfoy arrived, which was more more less the same time Harry did, seconds of difference... though Harry thought it was longer.  
  
Malfoy was alone, and that was what surprised Harry the most. Harry had already thought about stunning Crabbe and Goyle if one or both of them happened to be there with Malfoy. Malfoy on his part looked really pissed and Harry could only think how nice was to see him in such a circumstance; Malfoy was probably fearing Harry wouldn't show up. Ha! A taste of your own wand, Malfoy?  
  
Harry shudder... even if he was becoming used to the Wizarding world way and expression that one just didn't come out right...  
  
He saw Malfoy wrap his hand on himself, visibly shivering at the cold. Sadistic on Harry's part or not, he felt a somewhat pleasure as he watched. The Maraunder's Map showing no signs of the two goons, Harry finally decided that he would show himself, and he did, taking the Invisibility Cloak off him first and then stepping into the room. Malfoy immediatly took his wand out of his pocket and aimed it at Harry -  
  
"Well, well," Malfoy said scathingly. "Famous Harry Potter gracing me with his presence finally! And about time - What took you so long might I ask -"  
  
"Did you came here to talk or to duel, Malfoy?" Harry said.  
  
"- Not the whole world can adapt for your facility, Potter," he added as if he hadn't heard what Harry had said, which make Malfoy look utterly pathetic, Harry thought.  
  
"Well?" Harry said again. "To our business, shall we?"  
  
Harry windrow his wand in one swift motion - Harry was sure to see Malfoy visibly jump at this raising his own wand at Harry. Harry smiled but ever so tauntingly. He was feeling no real humor on the situation, on the contrary he was quiet pissed.  
  
"No Weasley or Granger?" Malfoy sudden question was unexpected.  
  
Harry arched an eyebrow. "No Crabbe and Goyle?"  
  
Malfoy smirked. "That's right, like a good dog - Impedimenta!"  
  
Harry got to cast a shield charm on him, being that the spell required of more time to work. The spell bounced and was redirected at Malfoy's direction, but not quite, it blasted at Malfoy feet, but distracting him most surely - "Rictusempra!" Harry shouted and while he did he wondered if Malfoy had been practicing his defensive-offensive spells. Malfoy got to shield himself - Harry was quite a better dueler than Malfoy was, and Harry was aware of the fact. He almost -almost- felt sorry for Malfoy when he attempted to Locomotor Mortis Harry - Harry ducked feeling quite angry all of the sudden, like the spell had brought a horrible idea or thought on Harry's head - Malfoy was still too slow for the next curse Harry sent -  
  
Only it was not Harry's intention to cast Reducio but Reducto. So instead of making Malfoy get one hell of a fright by shattering the mirror behind him the spell bounced and hit Malfoy's clothes making them several sizes too short for him... and going smaller.  
  
Malfoy fell in his knees and grabbed onto something - that something being a particular part of his body that was only too sensible and ached ever so much because of the friction the each-time smaller clothes were creating. Harry stared wide-opened at the scene, hearing Malfoy's shout of pain in the background, thinking Wow! Why didn't I thought of doing that before?  
  
And it was then that Malfoy raised his wand to curse him but Harry realized just in time and send another spell to him and -  
  
"Locomotor -"  
  
"- Totalus -"  
  
"- Protego!"  
  
BANG!  
  
That was the last thing Harry remembered before awakening on the floor of the North Tower entry. One look around made him think he had imagined the explosion as everything seemed intact. But then, Malfoy was at his side, asleep it seems. Or maybe...  
  
Harry pocked Malfoy's head with a finger to see if there was any reaction. None and Harry was suddenly - kind of - worried. He kicked Malfoy on the sheen this time - Ah, there it is groaning. Yes, Malfoy is alive.  
  
Let's party.  
  
Harry dull thoughts were interrupted when Malfoy seemed to be awaking. Harry did a double take: Did he actually wanted Malfoy finding him there so they can continue fighting and trying to take each other freaking heads off? Did he want Malfoy to know he had managed to make Harry unconscious - stunned each other actually but still - and give Malfoy a reason to gloat about? With that thought on mind Harry stood and started walking away as if nothing had happened. And he felt of cheating and acting as if he had won the duel, the idea was tempting enough. And so he turned when reaching the door so say something witty... But something didn't feel right. It was like something of the environment energy around him felt misplaced. Harry put that thought aside and thought about the perfect thing to tell Malfoy. Just as Malfoy stirred...  
  
"Good luck next time," Harry said and he smirked.  
  
Wow! He thought. When did I switch brains with Malfoy? I'm being a sadistic, cheating lying scum and I'm liking it! And he smirked against too.  
  
With that he walked outside: one, two, three steps and -  
  
Tug!  
  
Something, an invisible force, had pulled from the back of his very being and sent him backwards to fall on his butt. And it hurt.  
  
"MALFOY! Don't you know when to loose, you!" Harry shouted at him, turning to him. But Malfoy wasn't moving, not looking particularly malicious either. On the contrary he looked ruffled and limp, hysterical really. And Harry was looking at something else to care: Ah, yes, Malfoy's wand was on the floor five feet from reach. Had Malfoy cursed Harry without intending to? Wandless magic?  
  
Harry frowned and stood again to cross the door, all the while glaring at Malfoy's direction. But this time he didn't reach to touch the door handle - he felt the same pull, alike a portkey pulling, pushing him backwards again. As if taken by the navel and with so much force it could only be magic. This time making Harry felt a little winded as he felt short if air all of the sudden. He landed feet away from Malfoy's feet.  
  
"You prat!" Harry shouted in all fours. "You little cheating piece of scum, can't you just -" he crawled his way towards Malfoy -" be fair and -" Harry turned Malfoy who was face down to face him rather violently -"and admit I won!"  
  
But just as Harry finished saying the thing, Malfoy flung his fist to hit Harry who was now on top of Malfoy - Harry's head dodged and Malfoy missed. It was Harry's chance and swelling with fury Harry got his fist at ready over his head and down to Malfoy's face -  
  
Only it didn't. Without Malfoy doing a thing, Harry's fist dodged and missed Malfoy's face as if pulled by an invisible force.  
  
Of course, Harry was too preoccupied about the fight to regard it as nothing else but a miss. His glasses must be faulty or something. Harry stood and got away from Malfoy. Somewhat something felt completely wrong with this picture, he knew as much, but finally he, well, dismissed it.  
  
Harry looked back at him, again, Malfoy didn't look like having moved still. He did look somewhat pinker though, and bewildered. Harry decided he was still not feeling bothered by this, whatever Malfoy was doing, he wouldn't let him win!  
  
Harry - pull and everything - started to the door again, and walked tough the incessant pull at his back, and walked thought the door -  
  
And he was pulling Malfoy's body with him.  
  
Harry tried again and it confirmed his thoughts: he was literally dragging Malfoy along with him. Somewhat, an invisible force seemed to tie the two together -  
  
That didn't come out right.  
  
And if his logic was logical enough (duh!) he was trapped in his worst nightmare:  
  
He was glued to Malfoy.  
  
  
.. Did you see that coming? ..  



	4. Ch4: Indeed: Blowed and Glued, and Screw...

Magnetic Attraction  
  
  
So, yes, here was Harry, glued to Malfoy by some strange force. Of course you can very well predict the first thought in Harry's head: WHAT THE F THAT PRAT WAS THINKING TO MAKE ME BE IN THIS POSITION I'M KILLING HIM SLOWLY PAINFULLY AND EVERYTHING I SWEAR!!!  
  
-ehem- You get the idea.  
  
And while this might be the first impression Harry was way smarter than that. Even Malfoy could not be that much of an idiot to provoke his own demiss when finding a way to provoque Harry's. No, Malfoy hadn't probably planned this out. This was a freaking accident, it was.  
  
Still that didn't humor Harry.  
  
No, seriously, who should be humored by that!  
  
Harry brought his wand to point at Malfoy and told harshly, "Don't think you would be that much of a fool to really have me this close to you, knowing what I can do to you, are you, Malfoy?"  
  
Malfoy was looking quite distressed himself. "I cannot even start telling just how wrong you are Potter, especially because you did this to us."  
  
"I did this to us," Harry said infuriated. "Think I'm that much of a masochist? Who would ever be close to you, in every sense of the statement."  
  
Malfoy was smirking a furious smirk as he stood up, his wand clutched and his teeth seemed to be sending sparks. "That didn't look like it this morning, did it, Potter? And what's more, I'm not over with you about that business - Incarcero -"  
  
But Harry finished saying his curse quicker, the Blasting Charm, and sent Malfoy backwards with a explosion before Malfoy finished casting his.  
  
Little detail of Harry being magnetized to Malfoy made its trick and, yes, Harry went flying forwards in a similar notion, at high speed, towards Malfoy as if pulled by an elastic band.  
  
And, yes...  
  
Harry landed on top of Malfoy with an audible thud, to Malfoy's dismay who felt the full weight of Harry landing with the force of a spell on him. Oh, yes, Malfoy really enjoyed it, probably as much as Harry whose spell backfired horribly. Harry was off Malfoy's lap in no time - mainly because of Malfoy's kicking - and when Harry looked up again Malfoy seemed to be trying to size Harry's front robes to start a muggle duel but for some reason his hand never reached Harry. Harry took this as an opportunity, he closed his fist, directed it at Malfoy -  
  
(Now this is when the bizarre thing started.)  
  
Harry's hand evaded Malfoy's face. Just like that and while both parties attempted to hit each other pitifully the -traitor- fists wouldn't meet their target. It was like Malfoy had a shield force all around his body which wouldn't let Harry get close to, what? Two inches? And Harry, was it just him or he had one as well?  
  
Frustrated, Harry's final full-force fist went flying like that, avoiding Malfoy to finally be prey of the gravity force pulling Harry's body forwards, falling, and his fist meeting the floor.  
  
Ouch.  
  
That was it: Harry had been cursed. But he didn't react to it when a second fist went his direction - Harry didn't get a chance to move... and the fist missed. And it had to be the two most stubborn boys on earth because they keep attempting and they kept missing not getting the drift of it: to each the other was missing because it sucked at fighting while themselves were under a curse most certainly. But Harry was no unintelligent kid, was he?  
  
"Arght - BUGGER!"  
  
With the last attempt at hitting Malfoy, Harry gritted his teeth and groaned frustrated as he tried sizing Malfoy's wrists to stop him from hitting Harry as he thought about the situation. No use! His owns hands would betray him, and whatever else, Malfoy's wrist would keep avoiding him!  
  
And so Harry screamed his frustration to be heard for half the school body which, of course, wouldn't be that pleased to know they were out of bed this late and doing what they were doing.... And that could have bothered Harry. If only he wasn't too busy trying to get his hand on Malfoy. Literally.  
  
It was frustrating. Trying to beat him, yet the fists were avoiding Malfoy's face like they had a will of their own. Harry tried again. He tried strangling Malfoy. He tried harder to reach his skin... He put so much of his effort in it, his head seemed about to explode... His muscles were tense with putting all of his strength on it... He thought he was making progress --  
  
--SCENE FADES TO...--  
  
"You found them both like this?"  
  
It was a professor's voice. McGonagall's voice, yes.  
  
"- Don't know how... looking for troubles..."  
  
Was that Flinch? Harry suppressed a groan. He was lying on a bed, he could tell as much.  
  
"Should treat them - please let me -"  
  
Madame Popfrey surely. The Hospital Wing. It made sense, after the duel with Malfoy... It kicked him, he had passed out. Why? And where was Malfoy now? Harry kept his eyes lids glued together concentrating hard on what they were saying, the professors.  
  
"So you say this is indefinitely?" Ah, Dumbledore! Well, maybe he now gets to get away with it. Mmh... it still didn't make sense, what they were talking about.  
  
"Well, I couldn't tell," Madame Popfrey said. "It is a very weird case. Only heard of it... Incredible, anyway... They surely casted it by accident. I am ...pretty clueless I am afraid. Still it seems to fade a little when the are asleep, so I guess it's got something to do with their mood."  
  
"We can work with that." It was McGonagall. Ah, it was impossible to hear correctly if Madame Popfrey was looking the other way!  
  
"How far can they get?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
Huh?  
  
"Well, it seems... Not getting away more than 20 foots between each other, yet not touching."  
  
"A magnet."  
  
This last line was a graver, somber voice. It was Snape, Harry was sure. Something seemed to shift within Harry, and with the nurse last line... could it be that there was a problem with him? With them?  
  
Harry pressed his lips together and tried peeking though half-open eyes.  
  
"Ah, Harry, good to know you are with us again."  
  
Damn. Dumbledore's wit, his luck.  
  
Harry fakes a yawn, trying to look clueless and looked at his side too. There, Draco Malfoy was awake but still. He was by the side of Harry, being pretty silent and not looking at him. Harry noticed he had a swelling in the right eye and looked quite drained, which he noticed with contempt too. It seems McGongall noticed because she started fuming.  
  
"Well, I hope you are only too proud of yourselves."  
  
Malfoy was still not moving, as if catatonic. Harry started to worry. Has he done some permanent mental damage to Malfoy?? Was he doing to be expulsed for that??  
  
"Err," he said ever so wisely. Somehow, by the look of it, the permanent-mental-damage-to-Malfoy's-brain made sense. A part of him said 'yay' at the prospect. Another... a very tiny part of himself... might have... worried. Snape's disgusted sneer seemed to point that way, but no one made more comments.  
  
OK, now Harry was winded. His mind seemed to have problems registering the information. What did happen during his duel with Malfoy again? He felt like he was forgetting something... something important... But, other than some strange dream with him dragging Malfoy to a door, which made no sense, he still couldn't place what has happening...  
  
He looked at the professors once more, frowning. Something about the way they were looking at him got him gaping. "What happened!" he asked honestly confused.  
  
... Mmh, where to start? Maybe with the fact that he has now magically tied to the body of no other but Draco Malfoy? Yeah, pretty much that.  
  
  
. .. . More To come! . .. .  
(Thanks! Thanks for all the lovely reviews!!)  



End file.
